1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to display an image, liquid crystals in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, require illumination from a light source such as a backlight module. A common backlight module includes a plurality of lamps and a pulse modulator which controls the operation of the lamps. When one of the lamps functions abnormally, the pulse modulator is adjusted to protect itself or the lamp.
A backlight protection circuit of the common backlight module uses high voltage end feedback circuits connected to outputs of driving circuits of the backlight protection circuit to provide over-voltage protection to the lamps. When operating in a high voltage environment, the elements in the high voltage end feedback circuits can wear out easily, reducing the reliability of the high voltage end feedback circuits, and thus reducing the reliability of the backlight protection circuit.